Where The River Takes You
by LeoLuckHeart
Summary: What happens before the events of the Hebrew newborn genocide, during the events, and the aftermath? What happens when Miriam told her mother and her little brother that the baby is safe? The relationship between Miriam and Aaron afterwards.
1. Our Little Miracle

**DISCLAIMER:** Prince Of Egypt belongs to their rightful owners at Dreamworks. I do not own any property to the production of the movie, or worked on the movie in any way shape or form. It's unofficial, and from a fans perspective. Nothing more, nothing less.

* * *

The blazing sun, the burning sand, blistered feet, a hundred welts and scars leaving permanent marks, patches of blood on the ground, death via exhaustion or getting beaten by a guard for not working fast enough, broken bones and slave blood smeared across Egypt in creating statues, temples, and homes. The pharaoh made sure his kingdom turned out the greatest in all the lands. And his children and grandchildren will follow suit in maintaining the traditions after his passing.

Even though the Hebrew people lived lives of slavery, in the Hebrew village of Goshen, one family had the happiest day of their lives. A faithful and loving mother named Yocheved and her two children Miriam and Aaron were waiting for the newest member of the family to arrive. Miriam on the other hand was getting antsy and impatient. She was walking around in circles wanting to see the baby so badly. She opened up the door to her mother's room where she was laying in her bed exhausted from giving birth. Next to the mother was a Hebrew doctor to make sure she was ok.

* * *

"Is the baby here yet?" Miriam asked with excitement.

"The baby is here, right now the good doctors are getting him cleaned up. So you'll see him very soon." The mother explained.

Miriam gasped "It's a boy!?"

Yocheved smiled "Mmhmm. Oh... Where's Aaron? Is he with you?"

"Oh, he's asleep. He must've fallen asleep waiting for the baby to arrive." Miriam replied "You want me to get him?"

"Please. i want him to meet his baby brother." Yocheved requested.

Miriam nodded "Ok mother, i'll get him" She walked out of the room and closed the door behind her

Yocheved turned her head to the hebrew doctor. "It's a shame my husband can't be here to see this. He would have loved to meet his new son."

"Yeah, such a shame isn't it?" The doctor responded. "Was was that your daughter? She seems pretty chipper. Especially in the times we're living in. For her age, it's surprising."

"Yes. Her name is Miriam. She always wants the best for everyone. I'm proud of her so very much. Even though times are bad, her smile is still in tact."

The doctor smiled. "I see. You have another child, right?"

"Yes. His name is Aaron. Miriam's little brother. He's a such a sweet boy. He can be a little shy at times, but he always looks after his sister and makes sure she's ok. Aaron may be a few years younger than her, but he's very protective. He never leaves her side. They're inseparable."

The doctor smiled at the mother. "Looks like god sent you many blessings over the years."

"I know" the mother replies. "But..."

Yocheved Sighed

"It's just that i don't want my children, and my people to go through this their whole lives. My people have suffered enough at the hands of pharaoh. It's because of him my husband ain't here. And sometimes, I doubt if God is really hearing our cries for help. It feels like things are getting worse for us. But i thank my children for helping me hold onto hope. I still remain faithful to god, even after all that's happened."

"You're a faithful woman and a loving mother." The hebrew doctor complemented. Another doctor walked with the room with the newborn in hand. "Looks like your baby is all cleaned up, would you like to have him now?" The doctor asked.

"Yes, please." Yocheved replied and nodded.

"We need a deliverer, someone who will free us from the wrath of pharaoh. This can't go on for much longer." The doctor said as he gently handed Yocheved the baby. Her eyes shimmered as she looks at her baby peacefully resting in her arms.

"Yes. A deliverer." She kissed him on the forehead and wrapped the little one in a small red blanket. She hears the bedroom door creak open, It was her two children both holding hands. Aaron feeling groggy, rubbing his tired eyes, and holding on to Miriam's hand for support to hold him up.

"There you are, sleepyhead. Come meet your baby brother."

Aaron was nervous to meet him, he moved closer to his sister and held her hand tighter.

Yocheved warmly smiled. "Don't be nervous sweetheart. It's okay. Here, i'll make some room for you so you can sit next to me"

Yocheved scoots over a little to make some room for her son. Aaron lets go of his sister's hand, He climbed onto the bed and nestled up beside his mother. The loving mother presented the baby to Aaron. He stared at the baby for a short time then looked back up at his mother.

"He's so small" Aaron said.

Miriam giggled "I remember you were that size when you were first born, Aaron."

"You want to hold your baby brother Miriam?" Yocheved asked.

"Nothing would make me happier" Miriam replied with glee.

The mother handed the newborn to her oldest child. Miriam couldn't stop smiling as she held the baby in her arms. "Awwww, look at him. He's our little miracle."

Yocheved started to tear up. Trying desperately not to weep. Aaron looked up at his mother and noticed her tears.

"Mommy, you're crying. What's wrong?" Aaron asked with concern.

The emotional mother wiped the tears from her face. She lays a motherly hand on Aaron's head.

"I'm fine, my son. I'm not sad. I'm thankful. Thankful for your sister, and your new little brother. Aaron, i want you and your sister to know i'll do everything in my power to make sure you aren't harmed. And may god be by our side. He'll protect us, just like i'll do everything i can to protect you, your sister, and your baby brother."

Aaron softly smiled. "What's his name?" he questioned.

"I haven't given him one yet." Yocheved replied. "I'll have one for him soon."

He got off the bed and walked towards his sister who was sitting on a bench rocking the baby in her arms. He sat down next to her and looked at the baby.

"He's sleeping so peacefully" Miriam said quietly so she wouldn't wake the baby up. "So what's his name?"

"Mommy didn't give him a name yet." Aaron replied.

Miriam placed a kiss on the baby's forehead. "We'll just call him our little miracle for now. Isn't he so cute?"

Aaron put his hand on his sister's shoulder and smiled at her. "He is pretty cute."

Yocheved looks on as she sees her two children bonding together with the baby. It was a beautiful sight for her to see.

* * *

 _Even for a short amount of time before we go back to our slave work, I'm proud to be a mother. I'm proud of my children. One day we shall overcome, someday we will celebrate. May god protect us. May a deliverer deliver us._


	2. The Calm Before The Storm

**DISCLAIMER:** Prince Of Egypt belongs to their rightful owners at Dreamworks. I do not own any property to the production of the movie, or worked on the movie in any way shape or form. It's unofficial, and from a fans perspective. Nothing more, nothing less.

* * *

The pharaoh's vision of a greater Egypt is one he took very seriously. His dynasty and maintaining a legacy that lasts for generations is the only thing that matters to him. But it came with paranoia and hatred. He feared a Hebrew rebellion that will threaten his kingdom and legacy. He knew the Hebrew population is rising, and will one day fight back against him. He wanted to stop it before it's too late.

Seti gathered hundreds of Egyptian soldiers in his throne room for an important announcement. Sitting on his throne his voice was strict, his eyes were focused and calculated, and a heart full of hate.

"May i have your attention. Pharaoh speaks."

"As you all know, we've kept the Hebrews working. Their use has been very important to us in creating my empire. And i'd like to thank you all for keeping the slaves in line and making sure nothing fell through the cracks or no slave tries to sabotage my empire. And for that, i'm truly grateful."

"But with that said, new problems arise. Something that will threaten my empire, and the kingdom of Egypt.. With each Hebrew baby and new life being brought into this world, the chances of an uprising grows ever so much more inevitable. They will eventually become rebellious, unruly, such nasty little vermin will try to destroy what I've built. This cannot happen, this will not happen. You do this favor for me, and i'll reward you greatly. If you fail to cooperate and do as i tell you, there will be consequences for your disobedience."

"In exactly 3 days from now, you will storm the Hebrew village of Goshen. There you will do the task of taking every male Hebrew newborn baby and dispose their bodies in the Nile river. Or as you wish, kill them on site. If anyone stands in your way, show them no mercy. Don't leave any door in the village unchecked."

His voice grew much louder and more ferocious.

"Check every single home! There will be no weak links! There will be no soft hearts! There will be no hesitation! I don't allow weak links in my empire I'm am not asking you to do this, i'm demanding you to do this! Do you understand?!"

"YES SIR!" the Egyptian soldiers said in unison.

"Good" Seti's voice went back to being calm. "This is very important to our cause. If you want to remain prosperous in the kingdom on Egypt Don't fail me. Oh, and one more thing, forget about the female babies, They're useless enough as it is. You are now dismissed."

Pharaoh's soldiers marched out of the throne room.

His wife, the queen of Egypt was standing right next to him, She knows she loves her husband and remains faithful to him, but his words trigger worry and unease.

"My queen." Seti said in a calm voice. A voice so calm like a burden has has been lifted from him.

"Y-Yes sir?" Queen Tuya nervously stuttered.

"Go check on Rameses for me. You two need to bond more often. Maybe take him out by the riverside." Seti requested.

"Of course my king." Queen Tuya gingerly walked out of the room.

Pharaoh just sat there with the blankest and most cold hearted look on his face. He looked over to the left outside looking at the giant statue of himself being constructed. "They will not end us" Seti whispered to himself.

* * *

" _Sometimes for the greater good, sacrifices must be made."_


	3. A Last Resort

**3 Days Later** **Goshen Afternoon**

* * *

Upon the Hebrews hearing the tragic order being put out by the Pharaoh, many were scared for their lives. Some have even given up hope that things will get better.

The faithful Hebrew mother of three Yocheved was sitting in her room with her baby in her arms. Silently singing to the sleeping baby in her Hebrew language. Knowing what was going to happen to her newborn son, her eyes filled with tears. Hanging onto hope by a thread. Trying to find a way to save her son. Close to losing hope. The door slowly opens, Miriam gingerly walks in.

"Mother?"

Yocheved stopped singing. She didn't say a word. Complete silence for several seconds

"What are we going to do? What can we do?" Miriam questioned

"...I don't know." The mother replied. "We don't have the means of fighting back against them. We'll get killed if we even try. And i'm not letting you and Aaron get harmed. I swore on my life that i will protect you, your brother, and our baby. The pharaoh, He's not human. What kind of monster is he? Hasn't he done enough damage to us already?" Yocheved's voice grew angry.

"We can escape Egypt" Miriam suggested.

"We will do no such thing. Yocheved raised her voice. If we're leaving, we're bringing our people with us. It would be wrong of us to leave them behind while we're somewhere else. Even if we get passed the guards, it leads straight into the desert. We won't survive a month outside Egypt."

Miriam panicked. "Is there no other way?"

Yocheved took a few minutes to think about what she was going to do to save her baby's life.

"I want to make sure my baby is safe. I don't want to lose him. I lost enough in my life. I've been thinking about it for a few minutes now. It deeply pains me for me to do. But i have no other choice. I could get killed doing this, I may never see my son again, But i hope and pray god is on our side. If all goes right, That's all i ever ask. It won't be long until we're free from the chains of slavery."

Yocheved notices the baby opening his eyes. She softly smiles.

"God will be with you. And I'll be your guardian angel for as long as you live. This may be goodbye for now. But this isn't goodbye forever. Keep me with you in your heart, and i'll keep you with me in mine. We'll meet again one day once we're free."

The mother kisses her baby on the forehead, her eyes start to water again.

Miriam on the verge of tears. "Please, i don't want to lose him."

Yocheved sighed. "Me neither. I hope you'll understand. I'm not doing this to hurt you and your brother. I'm taking this chance, and i want you and Aaron with me. We're heading to the Nile river. There's a woven basket by my night stand, We're taking the baby to-

All of a sudden the sound of a war horn can be heard in the distance, Miriam ran towards the window. She saw the silhouettes of several Egyptian soldiers marching and chanting, spears and shields in hand.

Miriam felt a tap on her left shoulder. she quickly turn around seeing her little brother Aaron. He looked worried.

"What's going on?" Aaron asked with concern.

"Trouble. Big trouble." Miriam responded. "The Pharoah's soldiers are coming for us. Which mean our baby brother is in danger."

"Children! Make sure they don't see you!" Yocheved yelled. "Listen to me. We're heading to the riverside. We don't have much time. So i want you two to stick close to me, don't get too far, and be quick. Make sure soldiers don't see you."

A loud thud echoed through the village, Yocheved standing right by the window holding her baby, the shadows of the Pharaoh's soldiers running by.

"Yal-di ha-tov veh ha-rach (My good and tender son) Al ti-ra veh al tif-chad" (Don't be frightened and don't be scared)

"My son, i have nothing i can give but this chance that you may live. I pray we'll meet again, If he will deliver us."

The sounds of screaming can be heard all throughout the village as the soldiers mercilessly stormed into the houses of the Hebrew people. Some were slaughtered because of their resistance, babies were taken and dragged off, and snatched out of their mother's hands.

"They're here! Miriam, get the basket. Aaron, take my hand and stay close."

They all rushed out the door. Miriam with the basket in hand. Three of them waiting for an opportunity to escape the village without getting caught. They witnessed the horrors that was going on in the village. The ear piercing shrieks and cries from the newborn babies can be heard throughout Egypt. They found shortcuts, and hiding spots in order to not get caught. They were quick but careful. Though Aaron's feet carried him a little too far. Almost getting caught, Yocheved yanked him back. Aaron clinging onto her mother until the soldiers passed by. Fortunately they were successful in making it out of Goshen and to the river. Miriam sets the basket down, Yocheved kneeling beside the river with the baby in her arms, starts to sing a lullaby to make sure he's at peace, as the baby was starting to get fussy.

"Hush now, my baby, be still love, don't cry. Sleep as you're rocked by the stream. Sleep and remember my lullaby so i'll be with you when you dream"

The mother placed one last kiss on his forehead and closed the lid on the basket. She picks the basket up and starts walking towards the river. Her two children look on as she enters the water and kneels down with basket in hand.

River, o river Flow gently for me. Such precious cargo you bear. Do you know somewhere he can live free? River, deliver him there...Tears roll down her face, as the wind blows gentle.


	4. Safe And Sound

_"It was my last resort. I wasn't prepared for this catastrophe. My people don't deserve this. I feel myself getting weak. It's hard to move. I can still hear the bloodcurdling screams of my people from here. Restricted in this cold river while i watch my baby drift off. I don't care who finds me. It feels like my body is deteriorating. I'm in so much pain emotionally and physically. My son is gone.. I can't move...I can't..."_

* * *

Miriam and Aaron stood by on the river bank as they watch their brother drift off in the basket. Aaron, who's frightened and scared, takes his sister's hand wanting to remain close to her. Hanging onto hope to make sure his baby brother will be safe.

"Where's my brother going?" Aaron questioned.

"I don't know exactly the river will take him...But i'm going to find out where it takes him. Stay here with mother. I'm going to follow the basket. Hopefully i won't have to go far."

Aaron feeling extremely uneasy. "What if they see you? I don't want you to die...I'm scared."

"I'll be fine, my brother. I have the reeds to keep me hidden so they won't see me. I'll be careful. In the meantime, stay here with our mother. and make sure the guards don't see you, or mom. Don't be scared, Aaron. I'll be back. I love you."

Aaron didn't want to leave her side in fear that she might get hurt. But he didn't want to not listen to her. He was always loyal to his sister and mother. Aaron with his head down trying hard not to cry, watching his mother crying and frozen still at the river. His sister going off into the reeds and following her baby brother. He was scared. Having no one to comfort him, and thinking about his brother might not being able to make it, He couldn't handle it anymore. He felt like he was alone. A single tear rolls down his cheek, he sits down on the ground and buries his face in his hands, softly crying.

Several minutes go by, it's getting dark, the sun has almost gone down. The freezing wind of the riverside was making Aaron shiver. His bare feet stinging from the cold ground.

"Mommy...Mommy.." Aaron silently calling for his mother. All of a sudden he felt something warm. Arms wrapped around him like he was being hugged.

"I'm here now, my precious son." It was Yocheved. Making sure her son is comforted.

The little one looked up at his mother his tear filled eyes widened.

"I'm scared."

Yocheved held him tighter. "Aaron, I'm so so sorry. There was nothing else i could do. This was the hardest decision i ever made in my life. I sincerely hope you understand i was doing this to save your brother's life. I wouldn't do anything to hurt you." Yocheved's voice was calm.

"Is he going to be ok?"

"I hope so my son." Yocheved replied. "I already know Miriam is following the basket. And she told us to stay here until she gets back. God is on our side right now. I hope all goes right."

Aaron still shivering in his mother's arms.

"It's so cold."

"I know sweetheart. I'm here to give you warmth."

"MOM! BROTHER!"

Miriam runs back to them with a big smile on her face. Looking like she has some good news to tell them.

"Miriam. Is the baby ok? Please tell me if he's safe wherever he is." Yocheved begged for an answer.

"The basket almost got destroyed a few times. Crocodiles, ships. I thought he was a goner. It survived all. The basket wasn't even damaged. It made it's way to the Pharaoh's palace. I made sure to keep a safe distance so i wouldn't get caught. I saw the Queen of Egypt, and the pharaoh's son, checking out the basket. She opened it up, and my heart dropped. I thought she was going to kill him right there. But no, she took him in. She seemed pretty accepting. I was relieved. Mother, our little miracle is safe."

Yocheved gave out a sigh of relief. "Thank you god for saving my son. You've done more than enough for me and my children. I'm forever grateful to you." She prayed. "Deliver us from this hell, deliver us out of slavery. Deliver us to a land where we are free. I know this is what you have planned. Let it be soon."

Yocheved got up on her feet.

"I don't think Aaron can walk right now, So i'll carry him with me. He's a bit shaken up. And the cold must have gotten to him. It's getting dark."

Miriam takes her mother's hand. "Let's go home"

Yocheved teared up. "This isn't home for me. This is no home."

The village was filled with crying, blood, and bodies. A sleepless night. The endless cries of mothers that lost their newborn children.

Miriam standing beside the bed Aaron was sleeping on. Aaron's eyes slowly opened. For a second he didn't know where he was. All he saw was his sister's face warmly smiling at him. Aaron struggled to get out the words, he could barley talk, and couldn't move so well, but managed to sit up.

"...Miriam...Is he ok?"

"Our baby is safe. He's in good hands. The Queen of Egypt took him in."

"Is he coming back soon?" Aaron questioned.

"He'll come back one day. I know he will. He was chosen by god to be our deliverer. It won't be long until we're free. God will protect us, just like he protected our brother."

"Are you sure he's going to be ok?" Aaron asked.

Miriam leaned in to hug her brother. "I know he will."


End file.
